The Love of a Prince
by edenfraye
Summary: Arthurian fantasy AU Prince Kevin is ready to take on more responsibility. He had just reached the age where his father will train him to become a king. But while on a simple errand, the prince comes across a foreigner in the library. The pale skin and raven-hair captures the prince's mind. But this infatuation could be trouble for the prince. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d.
1. A Simple Errand

**Greetings and salutations! I came up with a new story idea this morning. I know I already have a few other ongoing stories but if I don't start this idea when it first shows up, I will forget it and it will never be written.**

 **This is an AU story set in medieval times in a made up world. The only thing that carries over from EEdE is the characters and some personal details from the show. I wanted to write outside of the normal KevEdd setting. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Stone Brook. The capital was overflowing with citizens getting ready for the final harvest of the summer. Food was plenty and this harvest had been the best the country had seen in quite some time. There was another reason to celebrate in the capital. The first prince, Prince Kevin, was turning 18, the year a prince starts taking responsibility of his future country. Prince Kevin was well loved by his people. He trained with the young knights, took part in local hearings from time to time, and gone to other countries to speak on his father's behalf. All in all, he was growing up to be a fine young prince.

But, while everyone was celebrating, the prince was trudging through the halls of the palace to run an errand for his father. A servant had come to his room right before he was about to leave, bidding him to seek out a book from the library and to bring it to the war room, to his father.

"Are there not other servants who could fetch this for the king?" Kevin grumbled. "The boys are waiting for me at the Brawny Broad."

The library was on the opposite side of the castle from Kevin's room but the celebrations cleared out most of the castle. There were a few servants and maids finishing errands but no one else. The walk to the library was peaceful. Prince Kevin was accustomed to being accompanied everywhere he went, whether it was his guards, his friends, or his teachers. This was the first time he was truly alone.

The large, oak doors to the library stood open. A light breeze drifted into the hallway, bringing the smell of leather and paper into the passageway. Kevin was always intrigued by the smell of old books. One of his teachers told him the smell came from the pages slowly breaking down, releasing the fragrance that most associate with old books. It had been a while since the prince had stepped foot into the library. When he was younger, his lessons would be held on one of the large wooden tables scattered throughout the library. The teachings transitioned from book learning to practical learning after his 10th birthday.

A voice pulled Prince Kevin from his thoughts. Someone was muttering in the library, close enough for Kevin to hear but far enough that the words were not coherent. Looking inside, Kevin saw one of the librarians flitting from book shelf to book shelf, her long robes flowing as they went. Kevin could not see the librarian's face, a large plum of raven black hair obscuring everything. It was quite an amusing and adorable sight.

"Excuse me?" Kevin finally interrupted.

The librarian tripped, startled at the sudden noise. The large stack of books she was carrying toppled from her hands and papers went everywhere. Kevin rushed forward, worried that she had injured herself. What kind of prince would he be if he did not help a lady in distress – even if he was the cause of it?

The librarian frantically tried to collect the fallen books, muttering apologies all the while. Kevin helped pick up a few, trying to get a better look at her face. He did not remember an apprentice librarian from his former days in the library so he was curious.

"Are you injured? I did not mean to startle you, only to get your attention." Kevin smiled, handing her a heavy leather book.

Her voice was light and had a musical quality to it. "There is no need to apologize to me, my lord. I have always been clumsy and easily startled."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

Reaching across the distance between them, Kevin tucked the thick, raven locks behind her ear, revealing the face that lay beneath. The first thing he noticed was the bright blue eyes that gazed into his soul. He had never seen such blue eyes. It was like looking at the sky on a cool spring day. Her face was smooth, her skin wonderfully pale and without blemish. She had a cute button nose and beautiful pink lips. The light that came from the large, open windows made her glow like an angel. Dust particles floated around her, drifting lazily in the breeze off of the lake. It was like a waking dream, one that Kevin did not wish to wake from.

How had Kevin not seen such a beauty in the castle before? He knew most of the subjects in the castle but not her. Maybe she spent most of her days here in the library, a place rarely visited by the prince. Or, she could be new to the castle. Both were viable options.

A light blush dusted her cheeks under the prince's intense gaze. "Is there something I can help you with, my lord?"

"Oh- yes, I am looking for a book at the request of my father." Kevin helped her to her feet, blushing as he realized he was openly staring.

She set her books down on a nearby table. "What is the title of the book?"

"The Lineage of the Red Knights, I think." Kevin said, straining to remember what the servant said.

The librarian laughed. "Who would need such a drab book? I have read it, as I have read most of the books in this library, and I can say that it is not a fun book to read."

"When does the king ever read fun book?" Kevin chuckled.

She stopped moving suddenly, like a deer in a hunter's sight. The familiar manner she had fell away immediately.

She turned suddenly towards Kevin and bowed deeply. "My prince, I apologize for informal interaction I was giving. I did not recognize you nor did I mean to insult the king by suggesting he does not read interesting books. Please forgive me."

Kevin was taken aback by the sudden change in behavior. "It's quite alright. I actually prefer you smiling rather than bowing. Please, lift your head. What is your name?"

She shifted from foot to foot. "My name is Eddward, but most call me Edd."

Now Kevin was very confused. That was not the name he was expecting from such an ethereal looking creature. He stepped forward to take a closer look at Edd. The robes hid the figure underneath and the long hair had softened Edd's facial features. There was no hint of stubble on his face and his frame was willowy, like a woman's.

Coughing, Kevin turned away from Edd. "Yes, well Edd, it is alright. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. Now, could you retrieve that book for me?"

Edd hurried off, vanishing into the labyrinth of book shelves. A weight settled on Kevin when he was alone. The feeling in his chest when he first saw Edd did not go away once his gender was revealed. That worried Kevin the most. This time in his life was critical for both himself and his country. Now that he was of age, the king and queen will be trying to set him up with a princess from another kingdom to cement an alliance. His mother always warned him about following a flight of fancy. She said it would only lead to heart ache in the end for him and the object of his affection.

One thing he did not count on was the object of his affection being another man.

"Here it is, you majesty. Sorry for the delay, it was high on a shelf and I had to retrieve a ladder." Edd said smiling softly, handing Kevin a large tome. "Please be careful with this book. It is rather old and was not taken care of properly. Return it at your leisure, Prince Kevin."

With a quick bow, Edd vanished back into the book shelves of the library, the tails of his robes floating elegantly behind him. An empty feeling filled Kevin, like all the warmth left his body. Shivering, Kevin held the book to his chest, looked at where Edd disappeared one last time – as if willing him back – and finally leaving the library.

King Barr sat at the head of the table at the war room. The meeting was stalled awaiting the arrival of their prince. There was a land dispute between two lords and the Red Knight lineage would settle it. Servants milled around the room, refilling goblets with wine to appease the restless lords and knights.

"Where is that boy?" The king grumbled, stealing glances at the door from time to time.

The prince was usually punctual, as he was trained to be. This was the first time in a while that Kevin was late to anything. It was a simple task. Go to the library. Get a book. Bring it back to the war room. How difficult was that?

"Prince Kevin II!" Cried the announcer as the large doors opened.

A flustered Kevin walked into the war room, clutching a large book to his chest. He went to his father's chair, bowed, and handed the book over. Something inside him wanted to keep the book close. It was the last thing that Edd touched. The smell of dust and leather that came from the book was a pleasant reminder of the dark haired boy. But his father needed the book. Kevin knew that a servant would return the book and he did not want to draw attention to himself by asking to return it.

"Thank you, Kevin. You are dismissed. Go have fun with your friends." The king said, already flipping through the book.

Kevin was accustomed to being dismissed so easily by his father. He was a man of few words, even with his family. The bright red hair that both the king and the prince sported was a warning of a greater underlying anger that was under tight reigns. Kevin had to learn at an early age to control his temper to become more like his father, stoic and regal. Usually such a dismissal would annoy Kevin but his mind was still stuck in the library with the raven haired boy.

* * *

The inn was lively by the time Kevin was able to leave the palace. Festivities were in full swing throughout the surrounding town. Colorful flags and streamers stretched across the narrow streets from windows and balconies. Children were running through the streets, laughing and squealing. Kevin was stopped more than a few times by some of his subjects to wish his a happy birthday. The citizens adored their prince. He was kind, just, and brave. All the maidens of the land swooned when he smiled or dedicated a tournament to his mother. He did everything right as a proper prince.

The Brawny Broad was a short distance from the castle gate, making it an easy meeting place for Kevin and his friends. The inn was run by a few retired female guards, hence the Brawny Broad. They ran a tight ship. No one was stupid enough to cross any of these women after one man had a bottle shattered over his head.

"So the prince finally decided to grace us mortals with his presence!"

Nathan, a young knight and Kevin's closest friend, strode towards the prince with arms open, a mead in each hand. The patrons cheered, raising their glasses to their prince. Kevin smiled and accepted a mug from Nat. Hands slapped his back and ruffled his hair as the pair walked back to their usual table at the back of the inn.

The table was crowded with smiling faces. Rolf, the son of the head of agriculture, waved a half eaten turkey leg at them. Jim, the son of the local entertainer, stood and bowed with much showmanship. Jimmy, the son of the royal tailor, smiled shyly from his seat. Nat took his seat next to Jimmy, putting an arm around his arm around him.

Kevin took his place at the head of the table, the place always left for him. Even though his men were his friends, they made sure to be respectful of his position and authority. It was all formality really. When they were in public, his friends had to give him the respect deserved of a prince. He hated that they were bound by such respect. All he wanted was to act like a normal person around his friends, not a prince with a future ruling the country. Only in private was he able to truly relax.

The group talked and laughed merrily. The bar maid, Eve, kept a steady supply of drinks and food on the house. There were a few perks of being a prince. They all got a little rowdier as the day gave way to night. A traveling minstrel set up next to an open window, singly anything and everything from romance ballads to adventure tales.

"Hey Jimmy, you know most of the people in the castle right?" Kevin asked, nursing a cup of mead.

Jimmy nodded. "All of the workers in the castle come to Pa to fix their clothes and order new ones. Why?"

"I ran into someone earlier who I didn't recognize. Do you know the young man that works in the library?"

"Are you speaking of Eddward?"

Kevin nodded.

Jimmy set down his cup and turned to fully face Kevin. "He is relatively new to the castle. He hails from a kingdom to the north called Eloria. Your father and the king of Eloria have been talking of a trade treaty. Eddward, an apprentice at his grand library, came to the castle as a show of good faith. The king has no children but is close to the boy. Pa and I had his official robes made a few weeks ago."

Kevin had heard of Eloria. It was a smaller kingdom that sat under a mountain range. It was true that the king was without an heir. Kevin had met him long ago when he came to visit. He was a pale man with short, black hair. There was a stoic sense about him that demanded respect from those around him. It was easy to see him as a just king to the small country.

"He is an interesting man." Jimmy smiled. "I have never met someone quite like him."

 _Neither have I,_ Kevin thought as he took another sip of his drink.

* * *

 **I hope you are intrigued by this because I have fallen in love with this story. I am aiming from something outside of the norm. Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Confusion

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to keep going with this story because I like it. I have a pretty solid plot so chapters should be more frequent. I am thinking out setting certain days for updates, possibly.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Nat swung at Prince Kevin with all his strength, catching him off guard for a moment. Kevin barely had enough time to raise his weapon to block the oncoming attack. The impact was jarring, causing his hands to ache and his teeth to click together painfully. A sly grin stretched across the young knight's face. Nat knew he had the upper hand.

"Come on _your majesty_ , I know you are better than this." Nat jeered, easily side stepping a slashing attack from Kevin.

Kevin snarled. "I know I am better than you. I have defeated you more times than I can count so this little advantage you have means nothing."

The two boys danced around one another, striking and blocking at dazzling speeds that were worthy of tournament combat. They were the two most skilled swordsman in the kingdom and they clashed epically even in practice fights like this. The dulled swords they wielded were used to insure less damage. Bruises were diffidently preferable to over bleeding wounds.

Nat and Kevin circled each other, trying to regain their breath. Ever since they started sparing with each other as children, Kevin always seemed to be the better swordsman which made this fight odd. Nat could tell that Kevin's mind was elsewhere. That gave Nat his advantage but he was more curious about what the prince was thinking rather than winning.

"If you don't get your head out of the clouds and focus on this fight, I will kick your ass." Nat smiled, hoping to get a reaction from Kevin. "What is floating around in that thick skull of your? Politics? Family matters? Your studies? A certain someone?"

Kevin's guard slipped for a moment against Nat's verbal and physical attacks.

"Ah, so your mind is with a maiden." Nat grinned like a cat with a mouse. "So you are dreaming about her soft skin, the smell of her hair, possibly taking her from behi-"

Something snapped inside Kevin. His well-trained tempter flooded past his defensives. The sword fell from his hand as he lunged for Nat, arms outstretched. His face was twisted into a feral snarl. This change in tactics startled Nat. Kevin tackled him, knocking the wind out of the knight.

"You don't the right to say something like that!" Kevin growled, pinning his friend under him.

Nat held up his hands in surrender. "You're right; I don't know what I am talking about. You know as well as I do that I have a hard time controlling my mouth. Now, can you please get off of me? I'm having trouble breathing under your heft."

The anger left as suddenly as it came, the walls safely back around his emotion. A few knights and pages stopped their exercises to watch the brawl. This was not the behavior befitting a prince. Kevin stood, dusted himself off, and offered a hand to his friend who was still prone on the ground. Smiling, Nat took the hand as if he wasn't just aggressively tackled by his best friend.

Nat sighed. "I think it's time for a break. I think I got some dirt in my mouth."

There was a fountain close by. Kevin dunked his head into the cool water. He stripped of his gloves and drank handfuls of water. It was a hot summer day but the shade from the surrounding buildings gave some relief from the blazing sun. Kevin sat on the edge of the fountain as water dripped down his neck and soaked his shirt.

He hoped the water would cool off his body as well as his mind. It had been a few days since Kevin met Edd and the raven haired librarian had yet to vacate his thoughts. The fight was not the first time Edd had distracted Kevin. The prince was lost in thought during a council meeting, which he had recently started attending at his father's request, and missed a question from one of the lords. Embarrassed, Kevin had to ask the lord to repeat the question. The king raised an eyebrow at his son lapse of concentration. Later, his father chewed him out for not paying attention.

"So what was that little burst of un-princely anger all about?" Nat asked, sitting next to him.

Kevin looked around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear them. That made Nat a little nervous. This was something serious if Kevin had a secret.

"You were right that someone has been occupying my thoughts lately. It's more confusing than anything. I've never felt like this before. I feel like I am drowning yet flying at the same time."

Nat stayed silent, waiting for Kevin to continue.

"I mean, I have liked girls before. Hell, I thought I was in love with Lady Nazz for a while but this is different, more intense. My emotions are everywhere and I can't keep them in line." Kevin groaned and ran his hands through his ginger hair. "It's not a maiden, Nat. Have you met the new librarian?"

Nat held up his hands. "Wait wait wait, you mean the pale beauty hidden behind all those robes?"

Kevin nodded, confused by Nat's description. Then Nat _giggled_. Never in all their time together had the prince heard friend giggle like a girl. It was strange. There was a shift in Nat's personality that Kevin did not expect. Nat usually gave the prince his space but he moved closer suddenly with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I did not know that you played for the same team." Nat whispered.

"W-what?" Kevin stuttered.

"Don't worry young prince, your secret is safe with me." Nat winked. "The year I spend aboard opened up my mind to different possibilities. Did you know that there are a few kingdoms that accept male-male and female-female marriages? I have never seen anything like this here before. Eloria, Edd's home kingdom, is one of those countries so there might be hope for you."

"I've heard about that before but I never thought…" Kevin trailed off. "I mean, it's not natural. I'm a prince who is expected to have heirs to keep the royal line alive."

Nat rubbed Kevin's back. "It's only unnatural because that is what you were taught. But, would your heart steer you wrong?"

Sigh, Kevin looked at the castle. From the practice yard, he could see the windows of the library open.

* * *

Edd stumbled behind Sir Thomas, the head librarian. The older man was a stern master, teaching Edd so fast he could barely keep up. The young man prided himself in his vast knowledge and ability to easy learn topics but Sir Thomas was pushing him to his mental limits. Ever since Edd came to this lively castle, he barely had time to himself. There was much sorting that kept him busy. The library was in disarray since Sir Thomas was getting too old to keep up with the library properly. Sir Thomas would never tell Edd but he was relieved to have such a capable young man working with him. Most of the boys chose knighthood or their family craft over living out their days in a dusty library.

Edd had recently finished organizing the entire library and Sir Thomas was walking around, checking behind him. Wringing his hand nervously, Edd hoped he did well enough. The transition from Eloria's royal library to this library was jarring. His library, the one he grew up in, was in perfect condition with five librarians in total. The idea of order and cleanliness was drilled into him as he roamed the expansive library. In comparison, this library was a mess. Edd almost had a nervous breakdown when he first walked in.

"Everything seems to be in order." Sir Thomas finally said. "Good work Eddward. Now the books will be in the right place when someone comes looking for them. I appreciate your hard work. You can have the next few days to relax and explore the town since I have kept you cooped up since your arrival."

Edd smiled widely. He had heard about the coming festival. It would be the perfect time to wonder around the town that surrounded the castle. There were no other young librarians so Edd had yet to meet any of his peers.

 _Except the prince_.

Ever since the prince came into the library, Edd could not get the red haired hero out of his head. It was not strange were he came from to be attracted to a person of your same gender. His mother had been from a same partner relationship before she passed away. He wanted to seek out the prince but such relationships were frowned upon in this kingdom. Being a prince, Kevin would never be receptive of such feelings.

Sir Thomas put his hand on Edd's shoulder "I heard that most of the youth are going to an inn tonight to celebrate the start of the festival. You should join them.

Edd nodded excitedly but than his face fell as he looked at his robes. "I would but I have yet to acquire any casual clothing. I do not think my robes would be appropriate for such a gathering."

"Go to the boy that made your robes. Jimmy would be more than happy supply you some clothes as well as bring you to the inn. He is a good lad."

After repetitively bowing and thanking his master, Edd went in search for Jimmy. The blonde boy was mending a pair of pants when Edd found him and Sir Thomas was right that Jimmy would help him with his clothing issue. After trying on many different outfits, Jimmy settled on a black pair of leggings and a rich purple tunic with golden tread details around the collar and sleeves.

"You look so nice! I have been saving that tunic for the right person and you are that person." Jimmy smiled. "I want you to have it as a welcoming gift."

"Oh no, it's too nice to be given away so easily. I will pay you back for it."

Jimmy shook his head. "I insist. It fits you so well. Now since we are both properly clothed, let's head to the Brawny Broad."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Edd and Kevin are on a collision course with destiny! Stay tuned!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and leave lovely, lovely reviews!**


	3. Wine and Mead

**Greetings and Salutations! I just got done with one of my research papers (6 pages and 5 sources later) and I decided to do some fun writing to clean my head. Hemingway has a way of slowing down my thought process.**

 **McLovedove: I came up with the concept after I felt like there needed to be something new, outside of Peach Creek for you all to read. It's also an exercise in writing form for me. The concept came from BBC's Merlin, which I adore and wish they would release another season.**

 **SprkLe16: I'm trying my hardest to keep up with them all but I am slightly scatter brained and focusing on one thing for too long kills my writing vibes for some reason. I have already started on the next chapters of the different stories so don't worry you pretty little head off. Also, I did not know there was a app… shows how much I pay attention**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

The Brawny Broad was packed the night before the start of festival. It was loud and hot and there was little personal space. Men sat shoulder to shoulder with each other, crowding the bar. Mead and wine flowed freely, the bar maids hard at work keeping up with the demand. But one table was given space out of respect. Everyone that frequented the inn knew that royalty graced that table.

Jimmy and Edd were the last one to arrive of the young group. While they were walking to the inn, Edd stopped many times to look at shops and stalls that lined the streets. It was a good thing Jimmy was patient, which a tailor needed to be successful. Any of the other guys would have dragged him to the inn. But Jimmy found Edd's sense of wonder to be refreshing. The blonde considered himself more thoughtful than his friends, who seemed focused on swords and maids, so having someone who had a different outtake on life was wonderful. Every time Edd would smile and get distracted, Jimmy's heart would flutter. It took a lot to pull the excited boy towards the inn.

"Our table is in the back," Jimmy directed.

Edd was surprised by how many patrons the inn was hosting. It was a shock after only seeing a handful of people since he arrived. They were all so loud and sweaty, not like the scholars and lords that he had met before. He followed Jimmy, trying to avoid coming in bodily contact with the masses. The combination of his cleanliness habits and his new clothes made him want to flee the crowd as quickly as possible.

When they finally reach the table, Edd froze. A certain red haired royal sat at the head of the table, joking and laughing with three other guys his age. Jimmy waved and pulled Edd closer to the table. It was apparent that this was their space, enough chairs for only them. Edd stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. The guys welcomed Jimmy with cheers and a drink for him.

"What took you so long? It's not like you to be late." A blue haired guy asked.

Jimmy turned to look at Edd. "I brought a guest from the depths of the library. Guys, this is Eddward of Eloria. This is his first time out of the castle since he arrived so be nice."

While the others welcomed Edd, Prince Kevin sat frozen with his mug to his lips. This is not what he expected tonight when he left the castle. It was as if the universe knew how the dark haired boy was living in his thoughts since they met and set up another meeting. The feelings he could barely hold back all week bubbled back up just below the surface. Edd's wild, black hair was tied back. His clothes were tailored well, better than his ill-fitted robes. The dark breeches showed off lean legs from years of walking between bookshelves day-in and day-out. The purple shirt he wore made his blue eyes even clearer, if that was possible. Kevin hoped that seeing Edd as a man would suppress his growing feelings but it was had the opposite effect on him. A heat pooled in Kevin's gut as he stared at the librarian.

Nat eyed Kevin for a moment before acting first. "It's nice to see you again Edd. Why don't you take my seat while I go find a spare chair and a drink for you? What do you drink, mead or wine?"

"Wine please," Edd smiled shyly, taking a seat next to Kevin.

For a second, neither of them could look at each other, blushing blooming on the both of them. Kevin turned to Nat for support but he only winked as he walked to the bar. The other guys were deep in conversation so they were no help either.

Edd coughed. "I was hoping you would be returning The Lineage of the Red Knights."

"I would have but Father dismissed me from the war room before he was done with it." Kevin frowned.

Something stirred inside Edd. The prince wanted to see him again. A giddy smile spread across his face and raised a hand to cover the gap between his front teeth. If Kevin hadn't found Edd adorable, he did now. The simple act of covering his smile held an innocence that made Kevin's heart flutter.

Before either could continue the conversation, Nat returned with Edd's wine and another chair in tow. Edd stood to give Nat back his seat but the knight waved him back into his seat. He wanted to give the prince and the scholar as much time together as possible. Kevin rarely got what he wanted so every minute with Edd would be a gift.

* * *

The afternoon turned to night and the inn slowly stared to empty, patrons stumbling home full of mead and food. Johnny was passed out, head on the table. Jimmy was chatting with a bard, gesturing at his clothes. They seemed to be in a deep debate over current fashions from different regions. Nat was chatting up one of the bar maids, leaning in close and causing her to blush and giggle. Only Kevin, Edd, and Rolf were left at the table.

"So Edd-scholar, what is Eloria like?" Rolf asked from the other side of the table, downing the rest of his mead. "Rolf has never been beyond the grazing lands of Stone Brook."

"Eloria is smaller than this kingdom but what it lacks in size, it is abundant in beauty." Edd smiled. "During the spring, after the mountain snows melt, clear rivers run to the lake, making it so pure that it's like a mirror. The water reflects the sky and clouds in the most magical way. If you climb up to the top of the mountain, it's as if you are standing on the end of the world."

There was passion and sadness in Edd's voice and eyes. Kevin could tell he missed his kingdom very much. The prince had left Stone Brook a few times, for only a week or so at a time, and he missed his own bed. What Edd must be going through these last few months must be on a different level of homesickness.

Kevin leaned close to Edd, trying to console the small boy. "Well, Stone Brook also has many stunning places. Maybe I could show you them sometime."

"I would really enjoy that," Edd smiled.

A yawn escaped Edd's lips. He was not use to being up so late. The work at the library usually left him exhausted. This was the first time he had stayed up so late after castle curfew.

"I think it's time to call it a night, gentleman," Kevin said, noticing Edd's exhaustion.

Rolf picked up the sleeping Johnny and Jimmy had to pull a drunken Nat away from the bar. They were defiantly a comical group as they stumbled out of the Brawny Broad and into the streets. There were still a few people out and about but they gave the group space when they recognized the prince.

The scholar and the prince lagged behind the other boys, who were singing a rather crude some about a girl named Mary. Both boys had quite a bite of alcohol in their system. Edd was no stranger to wine but he usually stopped after two glasses but Nat kept supplying drinks. He swayed a little as he walked, bumping shoulders with the prince. Kevin looked down at Edd, smiling as they collided again.

"Is it smart to give someone as clumsy as you so much wine?" Kevin joked.

Edd pouted. "I can handle my wine, your majesty. So there is no need to worry about-"

As if by coincidence, Edd's foot hit a loose cobblestone and suddenly he was falling. After years of training, Kevin's reflexes were sharp. He lunged forward, his arms wrapping around Edd's waist, suddenly stopping his rapid descent. Kevin pulled Edd tight against his chest. Edd felt Kevin's muscles ripple under his shirt causing a heat to pool in his lower abdomen. A giggle bubbled through Edd's lips, the alcohol making him feel giddy.

"The walk back to the castle is going to take forever at the rate." Kevin laughed and picked up Edd bridal style.

" _Y-your majesty,"_ Edd squeaked at the sudden shift.

Edd's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and from the close proximity to the prince. As Kevin started walking, Edd was lulled by the swaying of his stride. Add that to the warmth radiating from the prince plus the amazing smell he gave off and Edd was in heaven. He nuzzled Kevin's chest. A little voice in Edd's head told him to control his impulses. This could only end badly. But, Edd's mind was muddled by the wine.

Smiling, Kevin walked slowly back to the castle, the moon high in the sky. Tonight was turning out better than he expected.

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the open window. Edd snuggled into his pillow, wondering when it had become like a cloud. There was a dull ache behind his eyes that made him want to sleep forever. A bell tolled in the distance, signaling a new hour. His stomach growled loudly and he decided it was time to pull himself out of bed. But as he tried to move, something held him in place.

Rolling over, Edd froze. Tan arms wrapped around his waist, arms attached to the prince of Stone Brook. Kevin was still fast asleep, drooling slightly and shirtless. His usually primed hair was tussled from sleep. Edd tried to dislodge himself from Kevin as gently as he could but his movement made the prince stirred. Green eyes, like lush valleys, slowly opened. Kevin and Edd stared at each other in their intimate embrace.

"Good morning," Kevin smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**


	4. A Prince's Responsibilities

**Greetings and salutations! I hope you all are having a good day/night. This last week has been crazy with finals and papers everywhere. I have one last final then I am free from the summer which means MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Edd squeaked and fell out of bed. Last night was a little hazy after his 4, or 5th he couldn't pinpoint it, glass of wine. But what events led up to him waking up with a shirtless prince? Looking down, he was still in his shirt and leggings that Jimmy gave him, though they were slightly wrinkled from sleep.

Kevin sat up and stretched. "Calm down, Edd. You fell asleep before I could ask where your room was so I just brought you back here. You were pretty drunk."

Blushing, Edd was relieved that nothing happened. He was here on a diplomatic mission, not to find love. The king of Eloria was counting on him. But the shirtless prince was rather tempting, lounging lazily in bed.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at the staring scholar. He had seen that look in maidens' eyes, curiosity and something more primal. It took a lot of effort for Edd not to crawl back into bed. The king warned Edd that hormones would take control at this stage in his life. He was in a relationship with a page before he was sent to Stone Brook so he was not shy to the ways of intimacy. Hormones tried to pursue him to stay but logic won out in the end.

 _I should leave before I do something regretful,_ Edd thought as he edged towards the door.

"Um well, thank you for taking care of-"

Edd ran into a table as he backed away from the bed.

"-making sure I made it back to the castle safely. Now, if you excuse me, I'm sure Sir Thomas is worried about me."

He collided with the door frame then slid open to the door.

"Thank you for a good night. I hope to see you at festival later."

With one last flustered smile, Edd finally slipped out of the room.

Kevin smiled and shook his head. "Why does he have to be so cute?"

Unknown to Kevin, Edd was still on the other side of his door, hearing the prince's words.

* * *

King Barr walked lazily down the hall, humming to himself. His son's birthday was in a few days and there were so many things on his horizon. There were many eligible women, ladies and princesses alike, that would make great future queens. The courting process should not take long at all. Kevin is young and full of life. Once he was wed, it would not take long before he would produce an heir and they would gain a stronger relationship with an allied country. Stone Brook's relations would prosper and, with the Eloria treaty coming to a head, would continue to prosper.

Just as the king was turning the corner, he ran into someone. The halls in this part of the castle were usually empty, the inhabitants typically out running errands during this time of the day. The prince was the only one to wake this late in the morning but it was not the red headed heir that King Barr collided with.

Holding his nose, Edd muttered, "I'm sorry, I was not watching where I was going. I hope that…"

He trailed off when he saw who it was he ran into. The king raised an eyebrow at the young man, waiting for him to continue. When they first met, Edd reminded King Barr of a frightened rabbit. If it was not for King Ulrich's favor for the child and his possible use to Stone Brook in the future, the library would not have been graced with a new aid.

"I'm sorry your majesty, please forgive me." Edd bowed stiffly.

There was always a tension that Edd carried around his king and King Barr. King Ulrich was a tough but fair ruler. He took the young man under his wing at a very young age but the way Edd acted around him made it seem like he was afraid of the man. It made King Barr a little uneasy. A subject afraid of his ruler was never a good sign for the ruling class.

King Barr smile softly. "It's okay, Eddward. I ran into you as well. How about we make a pact that we shall look around corners before turning?"

The idea of the king peering around the corner was a silly thought. Edd's hand covered his mouth to hide his smile. A giggle broke through, light and innocent. King Barr was glad to see him loosen up a bit. He was a handsome boy when he wasn't being scared of his own shadow.

"Well, I am sure you have more important things to do than converse with someone such as me. I hope you have a wonderful day." Edd bowed again, this time gracefully.

King Barr watched the young man vanish around the corner before getting back to his task. Kevin's door was slightly open. The breeze from an open window could be felt in the hall. Kevin was lounging shirtless on a couch, reading. The large bed was still unmade and the pillows looked as if he had someone sharing a bed with him.

The king sighed. "I hope that whoever shared your bed was a onetime thing."

Kevin looked up from his book and frowned.

"You know that your mother and I want the best for you but relationships for royals are more complicated. The last thing we want if for you to fall in love with a girl not right to rule." His father sat in the chair next to Kevin.

The prince put down his book. "It's not what you think."

King Barr put up his hand to stop his son. "I do not need to know nor do I want to know. I just want you to be careful. But I came to talk festival and tournament, not something serious. Your birthday is coming up and I thought a tournament would be a good idea. There are a few guests that are going to be visiting."

Kevin snorted. "So for my birthday, I will be entertaining your guests?"

"They are your guests as well." The king frowned. "These people will be your allies once you take the throne. And who knows, your future wife could be one of them."

Groaning, Kevin fell back onto the couch.

"Please do not act like a child, Kevin. You are a prince and are expected to marry for the wellbeing of the kingdom. And if you find love in that marriage, like your mother and I, than I will be happy for you. But for now, I need you to be a man."

Rage curled up inside of Kevin but years of practice leveled his emotions. His father was not doing this out of spite. This was for his wellbeing. What good was a kind that threw tantrums like a child?

"You're right, I am sorry. This won't happen again." Kevin sat up straighter. "Now, shall we discuss the tournament?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! You know the drill. Follow! Favorite! And REVIEWS! I love reviews.**


	5. Getting Ready for the Tournament

**Greetings! I am done with this semester so I hope to be writing more frequently in the next few months before the coming semester. Thanks for all the lovely comments you guys have been leaving. It fuels my writing, knowing that someone somewhere is reading and enjoying what I write.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Tents were pitched. Streamers and banner hung from structure to structure and tournament settings were built. The air was charged with excitement. There had not been a tournament in a while and it was in honor of the kingdoms beloved prince. The town around the castle was buzzing with anticipation. All citizens were welcome to watch the games. Extra seating was built to accommodate the expected crowd.

"These next few days are going to be great," Nat smiled as he watched the finally touches being placed on the royal pavilion.

Kevin and Nat were relaxing in the prince's room. Nat was lounging on the windowsill, watching the servants run around below. Both would be participating in the tournament. When Kevin entered his first tournament, he was worried that the other participants would let him win because of his status but he was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the competition. He was hoping for the same thing this year, even if it was his birthday.

Kevin set down the list of guests that his mother dropped off. Most of the names were familiar to him, previous guests, but a few were unknown to him. They were mostly the name of younger women, ladies and family of foreign royalty. He knew what they were here for. Those poor girls were going to be paraded in front of him like the seasons fatted calves. They would be sweating underneath their fancy dresses, layers upon layers of brocade fabrics. Kevin might complain about all the rules of being a prince but ladies seemed to have it worse.

"So how was your night with the dashing scholar?" Nat popped a grape into his mouth, a devilish smile on his lips.

"You got the poor guy so drunk that he was stumbling and I had to carry him back to the castle. He fell asleep on the way back." Kevin smiled at the memory of the drooling boy in his arms. "I didn't know where his room was so I brought him back here."

Nat wiggled his eyebrows at his prince. Kevin rolled his eyes and threw a grape at Nat.

"Nothing happened so keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Nathan. We just shared a bed. But you should have seen the look on his face when he woke up in my bed. I forgot that I took off my shirt before I climbed into bed. He looked at me like a starving dog looks at a bone. When he was leaving, he kept running into things. It was entertaining and adorable."

Kevin stood up and flopped on his bed. The pillow that Edd slept on was in the middle of the bed. In the middle of the night, the prince pulled the pillow to his chest like a comfort blanket. The smell of the scholar lingered on the fabric, old books and lavender. The flowery fragrance suited the dark haired boy, light and innocent.

"If you like him that much, why not give it a try?"

Kevin jerked his head from the pillow. "I can't do that. My father came into my room shortly after Edd left. He saw my unmade bed and assumed I bedded a girl, lecturing me about my princely responsibilities. Even if I had the option to follow my feelings, I would have but I can't."

Nat sighed. "If you don't get from under your father's thumb, you will never become your own man. You need to live your life and make your own decisions."

Kevin chewed on his lip, torn between his royal future and his feelings. Sometimes it was not fair how structured his entire life was. His mother helped pick out his clothes, his father made sure he was educated like a prince, and the knights kept his skills sharp. It was rare that he ever got to choose things in his life other than his time with his friends but even this father had a say in his companions. Maybe it was time to make a choice for himself.

"Maybe you're righ-"

The door swung open and slammed against the wall, startling both boys. A short girl with long, styled blonde hair stood with her hand on her hips, displeasure apparent. She stormed over to Kevin and smacked him on his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kevin whined, rubbing his arm.

"We were supposed to have breakfast together. I had my cook make all of your favorite breakfast foods but you never showed. Oliver was so distraught, thinking you didn't like his cooking anymore. It took almost an hour to get him calm enough to start preparing for lunch for Mother."

Kevin groaned. "I'm sorry Nazz, I forgot. The tournament has been keeping me busy. I haven't been awake for that long. That guy over there barged in and woke me up."

Nat waved from his seat, smiling like a pleased cat.

Lady Nazz frowned at Kevin. "You need to be more responsible, learn to balance your princely tasks with promises made. It will make you life a lot easier."

"It will never happen again, Nazz." Kevin smiled sadly. "I promise."

Nazz stared down Kevin but he could see the anger and a little hurt leaving her eyes. They had been friends since they were children. Nazz's father was one of the king's trusted advisors who lost his life during an assassination attempt on Kevin's father. Her family was taken under the wing of the royal family. They did not lose their home or land or wealth. Nazz was considered a ward of the crown.

"You better," Nazz pouted. "Now, you guys should start getting ready. I heard the one of servants say that the guests were arriving at the castle soon."

* * *

The noise from the growing crowd drifted up into the open windows of the library. Sir Thomas was off helping a lord so Edd had the library all to himself. There hadn't been many visitors needing books so there was not a lot of cleaning to do. Edd decided that it was time to make a card catalog for the collection. It would make it easier for future scholars to find the proper books in a timely manner. The Royal Library in Eloria had such a catalog and it made things run smoothly.

A servant knocked on the open door, drawing Edd's attention away from his project.

"The king requests your presence as an emissary of Eloria to help receive guests. You will need to be in the Grand Entrance before the next hour."

The servant bowed and left. Sighing, Edd looked at his half finished project. He hated leaving things unfinished as such. It was very messy. He quickly organized the papers and left note just in case his master came looking for him. Jimmy had come by the other day and dropped off a few more changes of clothes. Someone must have mentioned to Jimmy that he needed more formal clothing for events such as these. There were a few elegant doublets among his thing now, all well crafted and beautiful.

Soon, Edd was straitening a dark blue doublet with black breeches. He had never worn anything to rich before. The robes of a scholar were all he really knew since he was a child, roaming the isles of the library. Now he felt like an adult, a true emissary of Eloria. Edd wished his king could see him now. He wrestled with his mass of hair, tying it back. It had taken years of practice to be able to tame his wild hair. He had inherited his mane from his father since his mother's hair was a beautiful chocolate brown. Whenever he would try to ask about his father, she would either change the subject or say it was not important.

The castle was busy with all the preparations for the coming days. Servants, maids, and pages threaded through the halls and doorways like a strange, hurried dance. No matter how many days ahead the staff had to prepare for guests, they always seemed frantic on the arrival days. Edd had only witnessed this a few times but it was still amusing none the less. The frantic preparations thinned out the closer he got to the main hall.

"Oh good, you came." King Barr smiled when Edd finally made it to his destination. "Those clothes fit you well. Now, I would like you to stand next to Lady Nazz since you both are my wards. You will be standing close to the queen, Kevin, and I so be on your best behavior. These coming days are very important for many reasons. I expect you to behave properly so do not let me down."

Edd nodded, standing a little straighter. "I understand your majesty. King Ulrich taught me how to receive guests so I am prepared. There is no need to worry about me."

More lords and ladies filed into the Grand Entrance. A flash of red caught Edd's attention. Prince Kevin was chatting with Sir Nat and Lady Nazz, talking and making big gestures. Nat doubled over laughing and Nazz shook her head at whatever the prince said. The smile on the prince's face made Edd's stomach flutter. The memories of the prince lounging in bed flashed in his mind.

Nat looked up and noticed Edd standing by himself. He waved frantically at the scholar to join them.

"Well don't you look dashing today," Nazz smiled.

Edd took Lady Nazz's hand and kissed it. "It's good to see you again, my lady. How are you studies going?"

"They are going well. Thank you for helping with my studies for the last month. I would not have made it through my lessons without you. I was going to bring you a gift as a thank you but I could not come up with a good present."

Edd smiled and held up his hands. "There is no need for that, Lady Nazz. Now, I think we should get to our places to properly receive our guests."

The others nodded and they went to stand in their proper places. Nat went to stand with the other knights while Kevin and the others went to stand with the king and queen. The wards of the crown stood next to one another, smile and chatting quietly. A strange feeling settled in Kevin's stomach as he watched them interact. They looked happy and Edd's smile made Kevin want to melt but he knew that smile was not meant for him. The last time he had felt like this, he was a lot younger and his mother was praising Nat for something. He had thrown a fit and his mother told him that jealously was not a flattering look for him.

 _I'm jealous?_ Kevin frowned.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Please remember the favorite, follow, and leave lovely comments.**


	6. The Letter

**Greetings and salutations! Thanks for all the great feedback. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been very busy lately. I'm so glad that this semester is finally over.**

 **So I am caught between introducing magic or not. Would you like there to be magic in this story? I have a plot like that would introduce magic and one that doesn't have magic in it. I would like your opinion. I would like your input please.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Trumpet fanfares announced the arrival of the visitors. The large, wooden doors opened by the help of many of the castle guards. There was a legend that a large tree lived where the castle now sits. To gain the land, the ruling king found a way to but down the ancient tree but used its wood to construct the main door so thick that it would take days for an invading army to breach the castle.

A large procession of well dressed lords, ladies, knights, and their servants entered in a flourish of shining armor and rich clothing. Colors and crests made it easy to distinguish the families from one another. Kevin was matching names from his mothers list to the people before him. The procession came to meet the royal family, the most prestigious families first. There was much bowing, curtsies, and shaking of hands.

The prince smiled at every young lady that came up to him, knowing what they were here for. Some of them were actually attractive. They blushed at his smile and when he kissed the back of their hands. It was no secret that the price of Stone Brooke was charming, handsome and noble but seeing him in person was still extraordinary. He was everything they dreamed of and more. A few of the girls who came at the behest of their parents were now glad that they came.

When the meet and greet was finally done, the king turned to the gathering. "Welcome to Stone Brook, lords and ladies. Thank you all for joining us on such a special occasion of the prince's birthday. I hope your travels were safe and well. Now, let us take lunch. You must be famished from your travels"

The group applauded the king's short speech and followed the servants that ushered them out of the Grand Entrance towards the dining hall. Maids and servants went to help with the luggage, taking them to the guest quarters. It was a level below the royal quarters. The castle was going to be very lively for the next few days with the halls being filled with guests.

Edd was hoping to get away without much trouble but a knight caught his eye. He was alone and his colors were unlike everyone around him, black and silver under his breast plate. Edd knew those colors and the crest on his armor. When the knight caught sight of him, he immediately went to his side.

The knight bowed. "Eddward, I am glad I was able to find you so quickly. There are urgent matters I need to discuss with you and King Barr."

"Of course Sir Anthony, I will go to the king. You remember where the library is? I will meet you there with King Barr." Edd wrung his hands and left the knight in search of the king.

King Barr was chatting happily with some of his guests when Edd finally found him. He stood right outside the edge of the group, waiting for his highness to notice him. It would be rude to interrupt a king while he is entertaining. Edd learned that lesson a long time ago.

"Oh Eddward, there you are." The king smiled when he saw him standing there. "Lord and Lady Brimington, this is Eddward of Eloria. He is here as an ambassador for his country. We are in the middle of a trade treaty that will be benefit to both countries."

"That is quite impressive," Lady Brimington smiled. "To be the mouth piece of your kingdom at such a young age. Your parents must be so very proud."

Edd bowed and smiled. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Lord and Lady Brimington. My mother is most definitely smiling down from the Heavens. Would you mind if I stole the king away for a moment?"

They bowed and backed away, leaving the two alone.

"What did you wish to discuss?" King Barr asked.

"A knight of Eloria has requested an audience. He was rather distraught. I sent him to the library to wait our arrival. The matter seemed to be rather urgent."

The king could see the distress in Edd's eyes. He nodded and they slipped out of the dining hall. The castle was so busy that they did not notice the pair make their way to the other side of the grounds. The library doors were open as always. The knight stood at attention when they both walked in then bowed deeply.

"I am sorry to disturb the festivities but I bring terrible news from Eloria." Sir Anthony pulled a scroll out of his bag and handed it to the king. "The king has fallen ill and it does not look as if he will last until to the next season."

Edd's hand flew to his mouth, stifling a gasp. "That is terrible news indeed."

King Barr broke the royal seal of Eloria and read the letter. It lined up with the knights words. The king was very ill. His handwriting was shaky and it was apparent that someone else had to finish the letter for him. But nothing was as interesting as the last paragraph. King Barr almost dropped the paper. He looked wide eyed as he looked at Edd.

"Did you know about this?" The king asked quietly, handing Edd the paper.

Edd read it slowly.

 _Dear Eddward,_

 _This may come as a shock but I am not meant long for this world. I have fallen ill with no hope of recovery. I was hoping to still be around by the time your return to Eloria or to see you grow up to be a fine man._

(The handwriting changed to something more legible)

 _Most of the kingdom thinks that I will leave this world with no heir but they are wrong. Seventeen years ago, I fell in love with a beautiful scholar. She was the light of my life, my everything. We kept our relationship a secret. We even had a child together, a beautiful boy. I watched him grow up over the years under the careful eye of his mother. Before I could bring her to the council as a viable option for queen, a plague stole her from my grasp, leaving behind the child._

 _Now on my death bed, I wish to name my heir. Seeing how I have a son, I think it would be wise to pass it onto him. That beautiful boy is you, Eddward. I have already signed the paperwork to make you my legitimate son. It is easy to see the resemblance we share, the dark hair and blue eyes that run in my family. I know this is a lot of information to tell you in one letter. I tried to raise you as well as I could. I know I was harsh to you at times but I was trying to prepare you to rule the kingdom. Do not fault an old man for trying to do what is right by his son._

 _Do not rush to come back to Eloria. I will ask for King Barr to finish your princely education since he is already teaching his son how to rule. Listen to what he has to say, Eddward. You will make a great king._

 _Yours truly,_

 _King Ulrich_

Edd let the paper fall to the ground. There had been whispers around the castle that there was an illegitimate son of the king. A few people even brought up his name. The rumors were quickly quieted.

This was too much for Edd. It was true. It lined up with not knowing his father and his mother never wanting to speak of the man. Edd was the son of King Ulrich, ruler of Eloria. The kingdom that would soon be his once the king has passed. He would be a king.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I have the next chapter already started. It will be posted later today. Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. All Hail the Prince

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have enjoyed writing it for you all. The school year is coming to a close. Congratulations to the class of 2016! You guys are so close to being done with high school. Now, back to the action!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Kevin landed on his bed with a heavy _thud_. Ever since the guests have arrived, he had been entertaining lady after lady under the watchful eye of his mother. Nat was a good barrier for the girls, flirting shameless but not shameless enough to get him in trouble with such high born ladies. Nat followed him and landed on the bed in the same state.

"Who thought wooing women could be so draining?" Nat laughed. "I don't think I have ever been called _Sir Nathan_ so many times in one day by such beauties. Send any of the rejected candidates my way. I too am in need of a wife. The older knights keep harassing me about such things."

Kevin snorted. "You think you feel pressured? I swore I thought my mother was nodding her head whenever a few of the girls came up, showing them to be her favorites. If the king had been there he would have done the same thing. It's comical how they give me these options but favor one or two. Why make such a long list to choose only a few girls."

The two lay in silence for a while, the sounds of the guests rising from below them. Most retired to their quarters after the king vanished. It was a needed break for the young prince. Come to think of the missing king, Kevin also realized a certain scholar was missing. Edd had been there to meet the procession with them but was nowhere to be seen afterwards. None of the large dining tables held the dark haired boy.

"What do you think happened to Edd?" Kevin mused aloud.

Nat shrugged. "Maybe he had to reorganize the library or something like that. The library would be the first place I would look. But I would advice a nap before adventuring out of this room. There could be a hoard of girls awaiting you outside your very door. No, it's too risky a chance. Edd will be there with his nose stuck in a book."

Kevin would have protested but the weight of sleep was more appealing at the moment. Edd could wait an hour or so. The bed seemed more and more inviting the longer he lay there.

"Tell me my eyes do not deceive me!"

Nat and Kevin sat up in bed, drool crusted on their faces. Nat's usually kept hair stuck out everywhere making him look mad. Their fine clothes were rumbled from sleep. The sun was lower to the horizon than Kevin expected upon waking. They must have slept longer then they meant to.

The queen stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. She looked spectacular in her finery. The dinner tonight was going to be a grand affair before the start of the tournament. Everyone was told to dress in their finest attire. A new set of clothing was given to the prince for such an occasion. It was hanging up for him just across the room.

"You were supposed to be dressed and ready by now, ready to walk down with me to the dining hall. Come on, get ready. I will be in the reading room just down the hall. Please do not make me wait long, young man."

With a huff and flourish of skirts, the queen made her exit.

"Well, let's get you ready so as not to upset the queen-mother any further." Nat chuckled, helping Kevin off his bed.

They changed quickly, Kevin lending Nat a new doublet to replace wrinkled one. Nat almost didn't expect the loaned clothing but the prince insisted. Kevin knew that Nat came from nothing to become a knight. It always made Nat swell with pride whenever he could fit in with higher born folk so Kevin spared no expense in facilitating the knight. Over the years, Kevin had been paying Jimmy a little extra to use better quality material without Nat knowing.

"How do I look?" Kevin asked after he was fully dressed.

The doublet was an emerald green with silver stitching. Its craftsmanship was unlike anything Kevin had ever owned, which says a lot since he was a prince of a wealthy kingdom. The breeches were black, offsetting the bright green of the shirt. All of this made his red hair and green eyes stand out more. The way the setting sun reflected off his hair made it seem like it was living fire. Nat sucked in a quiet breath as his friend straighten his doublet.

"You look very princely." Nat said when he found his voice again. "We should probably go fetch your mother."

The queen was over the moon with the appearance of the prince and the young knight. They would be the most handsome of men in that room. Kevin's chances of finding a bride would be easier with his looks that he inherited from his father. Hopefully, before the tournaments end, Kevin will have picked a bride by then.

Kevin, Nat, and the queen made their way back to the dining hall. The entire room had changed since the last time they saw it. Table clothes ran along the tables, bright banners went from beam to beam, and the head table was decorated in gold and silks. The sight was something to behold. The king spared no expense for this meal.

"Queen Barr, Prince Kevin, and Sir Nathan," the crier called as their group entered.

The crowded hall turned towards them. They all dipped down, bowing as the party passed by. Nat had been given a seat at the high table since he was the prince's closes friend. This was a dinner in the prince's honor so a minor deal such as seating could be overlooked. They all found their seats, chatting excitedly about the whole affair. Kevin looked over and noticed the king's and Edd's seats were empty.

"Mother, have you seen father since the guests arrived?" Kevin leaned towards his mother.

She shook her head. "There was a servant who said that the king called for his lunch to be taken to the library as well as two other meals. He should be here soon though. You know your father is not one to be late to these things."

As if on cue, the king walked in with Edd and a knight Kevin did not recognize. Everyone was on their feet to receive the king. They all had serious expressions on their faces but the prince only focused on Edd. He wore black and silver, like the knight beside him. There was an air of regal temperament around the young man that Kevin had not noticed. His hair was free from its bindings yet it was not askew as normal. It was as if a sense of refinement had fallen upon the scholar. Something changed since that morning.

"King Barr, Sir Anthony, and Sir Eddward!"

The crowded bowed again as they passed, a servant getting a command for another chair to be brought for Sir Anthony to sit with the high table. The boy nodded and ran off quickly. The king kissed the queen on the cheek before taking his seat. With a wave of his hand, the crowd found their seats. The king whispered something to queen, who looked surprised at his words, before turning to address the people before him.

"Lords and ladies, thank you for gracing us with your presence on such a momentous occasion in the royal family. But I have some bad news that could affect not only our nation, but neighboring kingdoms as well."

A muttering ran through the crowd. It had to be something important for the king to spoil the night with bad news.

"King Ulrich, king of Eloria, has fallen ill and it does not look like he is long for this world."

Gasps and loud talking followed the news, but they became quiet at the raise of the king's hand.

The king continued. "Do not fear for some new information has come to light that need announcing. An heir has been named, one of royal blood flowing through his veins. May I introduce Prince Eddward Vincent, future king of Eloria!"

Edd stood up at the king's announcement, bowing to the crowd. There was a moment of quiet before the king's words set in. A few of the lords that knew King Ulrich well looked hard at Edd and were in awe. If they had not known better, he was the spitting image of the king when he was younger. He was truly the son of King Ulrich.

The servants that were in the hall during the announcement could not believe that the young librarian was royalty. It was not a week ago that he would take dinner with them all, even if they were just servants. He was kind and intelligent beyond his years. Stories of Eloria entertained them on rainy nights in the kitchen as morning pastries were being prepared late into the night. A few of them slipped out to spread the news throughout the castle. By morning, everyone in Stone Brook would know that Eloria had a prince.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I am proud of myself to put out two chapters in one day. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. My muse has finally returned and the writer's block is gone. There will be more chapters of all my stories soon.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave your lovely reviews, which make my day!**


	8. The Swing of a Sword

**Greeting and salutations! Sorry for the long absence. I was dealing with a lot of personal matters and it was affecting my desire to write at all. School has also been talking up a lot of my time. But I am going to make an effort to start writing again, at least once a week.**

 **Love,**

 **Eden**

* * *

The tournament was in full swing the following morning. The grounds were flooded with guests and citizen of Stone Brook. Laughter resounded from the stone walls, echoing far into the city. Knights were out early to practice their sword play or check on their horses. Today would be filled with the first round of jousting and sword fighting, one of which the prince would participate in.

Kevin swung his sword, loosening up his muscles slowly. Sword fighting was intense even if it only lasted a short while. Tight muscles could be the difference between victory and defeat. The prince would be damned if he was to lose since this was all in his honor but he planned to earn it. This was the strongest of his skills. Participating in jousting would only bring about injuries that would hinder him more than still muscles. This would be his shining moment as he took steps towards the crown.

"Your form is quite good."

Turning around, Kevin's eyes fell upon the newly named prince. Edd stood with his hands clasped behind him, a scholarly stance that suited him. It was strange to think that the boy, who he mistook for a girl not too long ago, was elevated to the same level as himself. But it was not so strange that Kevin did not think the new title suited him. There was always a higher quality to him that attracted Kevin to the young man.

"Greetings your majesty," Kevin smiled and bowed with a flourish. "I think this is the first time that I have seen you alone since father's announcement last night."

Edd smiled, covering his mouth with a hand. "It has been all rather exciting and swift. I only learned myself yesterday. It is shocking how a title can draw such attention from people I have never heard of nor met. A few princesses have already offered themselves as future queens."

Kevin rolled his eyes and put up his sword. "I am in the same situation. Father is using this tournament in hopes of finding a future Queen Barr. How can I choose a suitable ruler in such a short time? They are parading around like birds of paradise. They are walking around wearing the pretty masks of a lady in hopes of catching my eye."

The two princes strolled through the tents. The knights and lords were also preparing for the day. Squires ran around gather weapons, food, and armor. The younger boys stopped and bowed respectfully to the future kings before rushing back to their errands. Edd was still getting use to that. Yesterday, he could walk around like a ghost in the castle, known only to a few souls. This news made it so that he would never be invisible again. He would miss the anonymity.

Kevin looked at Edd put of the corner of his eye. "Will you be participating in any of the games?"

"Growing up in a library leaves little room for sword play." Edd glanced at Kevin's sword pommel. "I am a man of words, not force. But I am thinking of participating in archery, though it has been a while since I have picked up a bow."

Kevin clapped Edd on the back. "Have some faith in your skills and you will do just fine. If I am not occupied at the time, I will come and cheer you on."

A bell tower tolled in the distance, signaling the start of the games. Kevin bowed once more before vanishing in the crowd of knights heading towards the fighting arena. It took Edd a few moments to remember where he was going before he ran into the prince. Shaking his head, he headed towards the stands to watch Prince Kevin fight.

* * *

Kevin's sword sung as his muscle memory went through a complicated sequence as he pushed back his opponent. The young knight could only raise his sword to parry. There was no break for him to go on the offensive in this fight. Both fighters were drenched in sweat. The midday sun made with armor uncomfortably warm.

"Come on Kevin," The king bellowed from his seat in the royal tent. "Stop playing with the boy and finish the fight!"

The queen sat back with a content smile on her face. She knew that Kevin would be successful. He had been tried by the best knights of the realm since he could pick up a sword. This was really all for show and the crowd was eating it up. Edd could not take his eyes off the fight. It was almost like an elegant dance of steel and sweat.

Kevin lunged forward gracefully, the tip of his sword pressed against the knights breast bone. All movement stopped between the two. It was a kill shot. It was over. The crowd cheered for their prince as both knights stepped forward to shake hands. Prince Kevin was on to the next round.

The red haired prince jogged over to the royal tent. His mother stood and kissed him on the forehead. His father patted his shoulder and congratulated him. Standing off the side, Edd watched the royal family interact. It was strange. His king, his father, was never this friendly towards anyone. The king was cold and distant. Edd knew from a young age that he would find no love from his king.

"What did you think of the fight, Prince Edd?" Queen Barr asked, pulling the young prince into towards them.

Edd smiled. "I have never seen such feats of sword play. My kingdom doesn't hold such tournaments. The king is more focused on furthering the realm. But seeing this today makes me want to show my people the true art of a good swordsman."

"Yes," King Barr smiled at the princes. "Ruling a kingdom should not be all business. Sometimes the people need a distraction and festivals are great distractions. Keep that in mind, it will come in handy once both of you take your thrones. There needs to be a balance in life."

Both Kevin and Edd nodded, taking the kings word to heart. Everything was becoming a lesson in how to rule a kingdom. Kevin was use to it but it was all new to Edd. In the course of one day, his life had been changed forever. The words of a king, which was already deserving of respect and note, held more weight for the dark haired prince.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! It was pretty short but I am working also on my other stories.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave comments. I love hearing from you guys.**


	9. The Flight of an Arrow

**Greetings and salutations! It's been quite a while since I updated _The Love of a Prince_. I have been focusing much of my writing efforts towards the other stories but I felt like this story needed some love as well. It's a nice chance of pace and genre. I did some research on archery but if my information is wrong, sorry in advance and let me know so I can change it to be more authentic! **

**Love Eden**

* * *

Edd had not been lying when he told Kevin that it had been quite a while since he last shot an arrow. When he was eleven, Edd had asked one of the rangers to instruction him on how to shoot an arrow properly. At first the grizzly old ranger, Theo, had refused completely but Edd was persistent. It was a skill that most boys his age had already perfected before they moved on to sword play. It took a few weeks of relentlessly bringing it up for Theo to finally cave into Edd's wishes.

"If this gets you to leave me alone, meet me at the Southern gate around noon." Theo had grumbled. "And you better bring some of that good mead from the kitchens as payment."

That first day of training had been the most intense experience of Edd's young life. Theo, one of the most revered of the King's Rangers, was a tough teacher. Every time Edd's stance was off, Theo had no qualms in swatting the offending leg with his long bow. Looking back, Theo was the only person that did not treat Edd like a child or a burden. It did not take long for Edd to get the stance of archery down. It was fairly simple but Theo wanted him to do everything properly. He said it would help strengthen his draw.

In that first day, Theo had refused to give Edd an arrow when he had asked for one.

"You need to get the basics down before you even get to hold an arrow. A lot off effort goes into making these and I don't want you shooting a good arrow off into the depths of the woods because you can't aim properly."

The next lesson was more of a workout then a lesson. Theo had Edd pull back on the draw string as far as he could and hold that pose until he couldn't hold the string any longer. Edd's right arm and shoulder burned every time he pulled back. The motion was repeated over and over again. Pull back as far as possible, line up the sights with the target, hold position, and release when the strain became too much. The string would then straighten and slap harshly against Edd's arm guard. Even with the protective leather of the guard, Edd's pale skin bruised under the constant recoil of the bow string.

A few weeks of this exercise continued. At first, Edd's muscles were so sore after his time with Theo that his library tasks were difficult. Even picking up a large tome was a struggle to his quivering arms. But what surprised Edd the most was how much easier it became to pull back on the string and how much longer he could hold that position. The muscles in his dominant arm became muscular while the other arm became toned from holding the bow steady.

Only when Edd could stand like a statue for an extended period of time was Theo satisfied with giving Edd his first arrow. The first thing Edd noticed when he looked down at the arrow given to him was the fletching at the end. This was not the first arrow he had seen but the feather's glued to the end of the shaft for stability was nothing like the dull feathers he had seen before. The feathers were striped, alternating between a soft white and a shiny black. When he ran his fingers over the fletching, it was stiffer than he had imaged. They bent slightly under the pressure of his fingers but sprung back into their former shape with relative ease.

"The craftsmanship of this arrow is superb." Edd said in awe.

Theo grinned proudly. "I make every single arrow I shoot. You see the feathers on the end? Those come from a duck that lives on the lake near my childhood cottage. Their wings are stripped like an exotic cat. And since they rarely migrate too far south during the colder season, their feather's are thicker. My father and his father have been using them for fletching for decades. If you ever mishandle on of my arrows, you will have to bring your own. Got it?"

Edd had nodded enthusiastically. Just the thought of having such a beautiful arrow being taken from him felt like a waste. It was meant to be shot, to soar through the arrow, and bury into a target. The feeling he got was the same as when he received his first book.

Since his stance was solid, Edd's aim was not too bad. He only missed a few of the targets but the rest stuck into the straw target that Theo had set up. Edd could see the results of his training at each arrow got close and closer to the center of the target. The first time an arrow buried into the dead center, Edd had jumped around, shouting happily. Even Theo cracked a grin at the progress of his pupil.

"Not bad for a librarian." Theo said, pride showing in his eyes.

Time passed and Edd's lesson's with the ranger became the highlight of his week. He had a new found source of energy and it even helped him in the library. He could carry more books and he did not get winded as easily as before.

One day, during practice, Edd was so enthralled in trying to hit a small target up in a tree that he did not notice a party on horse back cut through the forest close to their training area. Theo saw who was at the head on the group and immediately dropped to one knee. Confused, Edd looked up to see King Ulrich towering over him on his large, black stallion.

"May I ask what a librarian is doing out in the middle of the forest." The king asked coldly, never looking away from Edd.

"The boy wished to learn archery. I saw no harm in teaching him, your majesty." Theo answered respectfully.

King Ulrich eyes light up dangerously for a moment. "That is not for you to decide, Ranger Theo. Permission should have been sought before taking him outside of the castle walls. He is an apprentice of the Grand Library. He has no need for such skills."

Theo bowed his head, not meeting Edd's fearful gaze.

"I forbid you from furthering these lessons." King Ulrich said with a note of finality. "You are never to leave the city walls without permission again, Eddward. Is that clear?"

All Edd could do was nod.

And just as quickly as the king and his party appeared, they left. The clearing was quiet. Edd looked down at the bow in his hands. The smooth wood that had felt so right in his hand now made his heart constrict painfully.

"I'm sorry Edd," Theo said sadly as he took the bow out of Edd's hands. "If the king wishes for your lessons to stop, I cannot go against him. I will miss our times together."

Edd smiled sadly at Theo. "You were just listening to the silly whims of a librarian anyways. I would rather not see you go against King Ulrich. Thank you for teaching me."

As Edd turned to leave, Theo grabbed his arm. Edd looked back to see the old ranger holding out a single arrow. His breath hitched for a moment as he looked at the beautiful arrow.

"Take this as a token of our friendship." Theo said solemnly.

"Thank you Theo," Edd croaked, taking the arrow from the ranger.

Theo watched as the best pupil he's ever taught walked out of the clearing.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the air was cooler. Most of the merriment had traveled back to the castle for another long night of feasting and drinking. In the silence of the festival grounds, a lone figure walked onto the archery field with a long bow in hand. Quivers of arrows had been stashed away in a nearby tent, ready to be used tomorrow in the archery tournament. There was a bit of light from scattered torches making it easier to practice.

Edd threw back the hood of his cloak and held the bow gingerly in his hands. It was a little larger than the one Theo had used to instruct him on but he was taller and in need of a larger bow. The handle was smooth from years of use but it was well taken care of. Nate had picked it from the armory just for him after Edd divulged to the knight that he wanted to enter the tournament but he lacked a bow.

Taking his shooting stance, Edd used his three middle fingers to slowly draw back the bow string. The muscles in his arms strained under the weight of the draw but the burn was familiar. He slowly released the tension without letting go of the string. When the bow was back to its resting position, Edd reached into he quiver and pulled out an arrow. He notched it properly, just as Theo had taught him all those years before. Taking a deep breath, Edd pulled the arrow back and looked down the sights towards the hay target in front of him. Focusing, the raven haired prince let go of the arrow. The rest of his body stayed perfectly still so as to not throw off the flight of the arrow. The string thumped painfully against his arm guard but he kept his eye on the arrow. It soared gracefully towards the target and buried deep into he straw stuffing. It was in the ring just outside of the bulls eye.

Not bad for his first shot in after so many years.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review.**


	10. Fun and a Favor

**Greetings and salutations! I have been bitten by the writing bug so you guys get two chapters in two days. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

It was early morning and the great hall was sparsely filled. The events of the previous night left many people, both nobility and common alike, feeling the affects of all the alcohol consumed in merriment. Edd had learned from his night out with the prince and his friends, keeping to his two glass minimum. He needed to he in good condition for the archery tournament being held today. The last thing he wanted to do was mess up in front of a huge crowd and shame his kingdom.

It was still a strange thought that Eloria was _his_ kindom. The letter felt like a dream but the response of King Barr cemented his standing. He was a prince. A bastard prince but a prince none the less. He now held the same social standing as Kevin. One day, Edd would be making the decisions for an entire providence. His word would be law. It was all very daunting for the scholar turned prince.

A very tired looking Nat took a seat across from Edd and poured himself a large glass of water from the clay jug close to them. From what Edd remembered from the night before, the young knight had drank quite a bit and he looked worse off for it this morning.

"Good morning Sir Nat," Edd smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Nat only grunted in response and downed his drink in one long swig.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early. If I had consumed as much mead as you did last night, I would still be burrowed into my bed." Edd teased.

Nat frowned. "I have to get Kevin up and ready for the second half of the tournament. He's such a pain to wake up in the mornings that I have to get up especially early for him to wake up on him. Did you know that he once throw a book at his last chamberman because he was in a cranky mood one morning? Now everyone is afraid to rouse the prince. I'm the only one that has a firm enough hand to really get his day going."

Pouring another drink, Nat grumbled something about his knightly duties and not being a nursemaid. Edd cover his mouth as tried to hide his amused smile. The interaction between the prince and the young knight had amused Edd. Kevin seemed the most relaxed around Nat and smiled more often.

"How about I assist you this morning? I have nothing to do until the archry tournament anyways. It might be easier to get the prince out of bed if two people pestered him." Edd said playfully.

A wicked gleam caught in Nat's eyes, clearing suddenly of sleep. "That, my scholarly friend, is a marvelous idea."

* * *

Something tickled Kevin's face, drawing him out of his slumber. He swatted lazily at space in front of his face. As he tried to slip back into sleep, the tickling started again. He swatted harder but didn't make contact with the source. Giggling pulled at the edge of his muddled mind.

Kevin sat up suddenly, looking around him, alarmed. Perched on either side of his bed was Nat and Edd. Both had their hands covering their mouths and smothering laughter. Nat held a small brush in his hand, the bristles tinted a bright pink.

"I do say you are the finest looking lady of the court, Kevin." Nat snorted and laughed unabashed.

Edd nodded in agreement, amusement making his blue eyes dance wildly. "I would have to agree Sir Nat. That shade of rouge goes so well with his skin tone."

The pair doubled over laughing. Edd buried his face in the plush bedding, muffling his laughter. Kevin flung off his blankets and ran over to the mirror that hung above his washing bason. What he saw in the mirror made him flush in embarressment. Make up was caked on his face like a bad actor of a penny show. White powder made him as pale as a ghost while the hideous blush made him look like a cheap whore. It seemed that he woke up while they were in the process of applying lip stain. Only his lower lip had the bright red smear.

Kevin turned on Nat. "What the hell?"

"I just wanted to help prepare you for a day among the noble women. They seem to enjoy wear this stuff so maybe it will help attract women to you." Nat giggled.

"Hopefully he won't get mistaken for a noble woman and draw the attention of the grabby lords." Edd said, smiling broadly with his gap exposed.

Kevin was greatful that the bason was full of clean water as he scrubbed at his face. The water turned murky from the stage make up. When he looked back at his reflection, the washing had only seemed to distort the hideous make up. Nat roared with laughter when he caught sight of it. Edd, who was a little more tactful, approached Kevin with a clean clothe. Kevin snatched it from him and glared at the both of them.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your little prank because I will be returning the favor tenfold." Kevin growled.

"Well at least you are up and washed your face." Nat said smuggly. "It usually take about twenty minutes for you to reach this portion normally."

Kevin rolled his eyes and finished washing his face. He was use to Nat pulling stunts like this but the presense of Edd only fueled Kevin's embarassment. But the smile he saw was worth it. Edd seemed relaxed as he lounged on Kevin's couch, idly chatting with Nat. Once the embarassment wore off, it was a nice morning. A servant brought in breakfast, which Kevin was thankful for. Like Nat, he was feeling the effects of last night heavily. Lords and ladies came by the royal table, making small toasts towards his prosperous future. He could not turn them down so the wine kept flowing into his cup. It was his mother that had finally cut off the line of well wishers, saying that there was always time for it later. The festival still had two days left in which they could present themselves.

"So are you nervous for the archery competition Edd?" Nat asked as he tried steal a sausage off Kevin's plate, which got him a slap on the hand from the prince.

Edd shrugged. "I am fine for now but that may change the closer it comes to the start. I was able to practice a little before dinner last night. I'm a little rusty but it should not be embarassing if I were to lose."

"Have a little more faith in yourself, Edd." Nat chidded. "I believe in you and so does Kevin, right Kevin?"

Kevin, caught unaware of the question mid drink, coughed as the mild went down the wrong away. Edd attention was suddenly on Kevin and he tried not to blush. Leave it to Nat to have a big mouth so early in the morning. The prince had told Nat about Edd entering the tournament and how he was excited to see what Edd could do with a bow and arrow.

"Of course," Kevin smiled softly, not making eye contact with Edd.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Kevin won a few more sword fights, cementing his place in the finals that would be held on the last day of the festival. His mother had ushered him back into the castle to take a bath before rejoining his people in watching the rest of the days activities. Kevin was glad to be out of his boiling armor and under the shade of the royal tent set up in front of the archery range.

Archery had been one of the few skills that Kevin could not get a grasp on. His aim at a distance was poor and the muscles needed to pull a bow was different than those used to swing a sword. It took much convincing on his part to get his father to skip archery lessons and focus on sword play. He just was not good at it and would rather focus his efforts of what he excelled at. Secretly, the king was proud that his son was able to understand that he could not do everything. It was realistic and very mature.

Most of the contestants were young lords, local hunters, and rangers. Edd stood out among the hefty men and grizzled rangers. His hair was tied back from his face and he wore plain, loosing clothing. He had over heard Jimmy fussing about how Edd had refused an outfit he had brought for him to wear because it constricted his movements too much. It had been a lovely set on clothing but Kevin could see what Edd had meant. Brocade was not meant for such an occasion.

A trumpet sounded and the large crowd fell silent. One of King Barr's men stepped forward to address the people.

"Welcome one and all to the archery tournament. Today we shall witness great feats of skill and accuracy. Archery has been around for many ages and takes intense training to do properly. While it started out as a means for hunting, it is no less esteemed then that of sword play. Now, let me introduce our competitors!"

The crowd cheered as each man stepped forward to acknowledge their names. A few waved and some bowed to the crowd.

"Prince Eddward of Eloria!"

Edd stepped forward sheepishly, took a deep breath, and bowed gracefully. The cheering doubled in volume as he seemed to be popular among the fairer sex. Kevin smiled and clapped loudly since shouting in this instance would have been unprincely.

"Archers, take your positions!"

Twelve men stepped forward, each in front of a circular, straw target painted with red rings. Edd rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, completely focused. All he had to do was following Theo's training and things would be fine. This was not a life or death situation. This was for sport and entertainment for the enjoyment of the crowd.

"Ready!"

Edd notched his arrow.

"Aim!"

In a smooth motion, Edd drew back on the string, looking down the arrow at the target in front of him. Time seemed to slow as he adjusted his sights closer to the center. When he was satisfied with his aim, he held solid, waiting for the next instruction.

"Fire!"

Edd relaxed his finger and the arrow sprung forward. It whistled through the air and hit the target. It was a little to the left of where he wanted it to go but it was still a good shot. He breathed out slowly and lowered his bow. Pages ran foward to check the results. One of the lords, to his embarassment, had completely missed, immediantly disqualifying him. A few had bearly hit the target, not scoring them enough points to move on to the next round. The number of competitors dropped from twelve to seven. Edd was among the top five.

Pride filled Edd and he wished that Theo had been here to see him compete. The old rangers would have grumbled about him not being in first or something about his stance.

The targets were moved back further and arrows were retreived. It was time for the next round. Unlike the sword fights, this portion of the tournament could be accomplish rather swiftly, depending on the number of contestants.

 _Ready... Aim... Fire!_

Another volley of arrows flew. One came short, buring into the ground just short of the target. The ranger next to Edd groaned and his head fell. He had misjudged the distance and that had cost him a spot in the next round. Seven became three. Then three became two.

Edd, who had not picked up a bow until last night, stood shocked that he had made it so far. With only two people left, there was a small interlude to give the archers a break before the last arrow. Nat trotted over to him and pulled him towards the royal pavillion.

King Barr beamed down at the young prince. "That is some fine shooting, Prince Eddward. From what Sir Nathan has told me, this if the first time you have ever competed like this."

"Thank you sir," Edd said, bowing his head. "It is true though. This is actually the first time in over six summers that I have picked up the bow. I'm glad that I have brought pride to my kingdom so far."

"I am sure your father and king would be proud." King Barr said smiling.

There was a pang in Edd's chest at the thought of his king- his father hearing of his entry into this competition. King Barr had no idea how wrong he was about the supposide pride of the king of Eloria.

"Let's get you a drink of water before the final round," Kevin suggested, getting out of his seat.

The king looked proudly at his son. "Good idea Kevin. Make sure he gets back on time though. We don't need two princes holding up the final round."

Edd followed Kevin away from the range and through the crowd towards a rest area for competitors. It was empty for the most part, minus the staff running about. They bowed their heads respectfully towards the princes but left them alone. Edd sat on a bench as Kevin fetched two mugs of water.

"Nat was right. You should have more faith in your skills." Kevin said as he returned. "You are quite skilled with a bow. You could even win."

Edd smiled shyly. "My opponent is a veteran ranger twice my age. He's had many years to hone skills. Even if I lose, which I do not think I will win, I know that a better man has won."

Kevin bumped his shoulder against Edd's playfully. "With that attitude, you definately won't win."

Suddenly, Kevin started looking around with searching eyes. When he found what he was looking for, his eyes lit up and he told Edd to stay there. The red haired prince jogged over to a line of streamers and flags. He looked them over thoughtfully and cut one off when his small dagger he kept on his hip.

"Here," Kevin said, offering the cloth towards Edd.

It was bright crimson with gold details along the edges. It might have been a hankerchief at one point but became scrape fabric for the festival.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Edd asked curiously.

Kevin laughed. "Give me you right hand."

Confused, Edd complied.

"During tournaments, ladies would offer knights and lords favors like this as a token and to encourage them to do their best. It's usually done in a showier fashion in fron the crowds to further the drama of the competition. It is also a sign of affection between the two." Kevin explained as he tied the cloth around Edd's wrist.

"So you are giving me a token?" Edd asked.

Kevin nodded. "I want you to do your best and win."

Looking around quickly, Kevin placed a kiss on the back of Edd's hand.

"That and other things," Kevin smiled coyly.

* * *

Edd won by only a small margin. The last target was much farther away and they took turns shooting. They were each given three arrows to get as many points as possible. Edd last arrow had been just right of the rangers final arrow, grazing the outer edge of the bull's eye. That arrow gave him just enough points to pull ahead and win.

The crowd went wild as the winner was announced. Many of the women chatted about how romantic it was that the new prince had won. The also took notice of the favor tied around Edd's wrist and speculated at the which lady had been brave enough to give it. Kevin smiled a crooked smile when he heard them gossiping. They would never guess correctly, no matter how long they contemplated.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. It took a while to write this but I enjoyed it greatly and I hope you did too. I write for you guys as much as for myself.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review (if you feel like it)!**


	11. A Token for a Token

**Greetings and salutations! Sorry for the long** **, long** **break but I have returned for another update. Thankfs for all the wonderful comments and support I get from you guys (shout out to Mclovedove). I have done a lot more research for this coming chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

 _One two three_

 _One two three_

 _One two three_

Kevin chanted the rhythem in his head as he stepped back towards Nazz, wrapping an arm around her waist, and spinning her with a florish. Her skirts flaired around her dramtically as her movement flowed along with Kevin. Nazz's face was one of poise and grace far beyond her years.

"And change direction!" Nazz instructed as she pulled away from him, clapping once on the third beat. "Remember to keep your head up. Trust your foot work and be sure of your step."

After a few more complicated moves, Kevin stood face to face with Nazz. They both were a little winded but smiled broadly at each other. Court dancing was difficult but exilerating. Nazz dropped into a shallow curtsy and Kevin bowed back.

"That wasn't half bad." Nazz said, smiling. "All of the ladies will be swooning before you. You may have a waiting list for dance partners late into the night."

Kevin groaned a little. "Please, do not remind me. Mother already has a list started."

Nazz laughed at the prince's misfortune. "The queen is quite the chess player. There is a goal she is hoping to achieve and this is just another move. Let me guess, this brush up lesson was her idea."

Kevin nodded. While having lunch with his parents, Queen Barr had not so slyly suggested that Kevin seek out Nazz to go over some of the more complicated court dances for the tomorrow night. The court ball had been annouced last night during dinner. Many of the guests chatted excitedly about what they were going to wear and such. The group of ladies that were vieing for Kevin's attention started stradegising how they were going to get a dance with the prince. Even though the dance was for the enjoyment of all, there was an underlying feeling of political movement. If a girl could catch Kevin's attention, it was possible for them to become the next queen of Stone Brook.

"What was that dance you wanted me to go over again." Nazz asked as she fixed her skirts. "It was one of the male only dances, yes?"

"The March of the Gentlemen," Kevin said. "I was able to meet with the minstrel organizing the music and requested that one specifically."

Nazz scrunched her face as she tried to remember the old dance. The young lady was a living library of most of the arts, dancing, literature, and acting. It took her a moment to remember the dance in its entirity.

"That dance is quite old. Will anyone else even get up to dance?" Nazz asked, concerned.

Kevin shrugged. "Some of the older knights and lords may remember it. I just wanted a break from female dance partners, if only for one dance."

It was not fully true but it was plausable. From the list his mother had made, Kevin would have little time to himself that night. He would be passed from lady to princess to baroness with only time for quick drinks and maybe a scrap of food. In all the chaos, Kevin wanted one dance with Edd. When his father annouced the ball, Kevin's mind drifted to an image of Edd and himself dancing. The raven prince smiling his charming, gap toothed smile, looking lovely in the candle light. The thought almost took his breath away. This one dance was his only chance to make that image a reality.

"The dance isn't that complicated. Let's take it from the top," Nazz instructed, holding the first pose of the March of the Gentlemen.

* * *

Across the castle grounds, Edd knocked on Jimmy's door. A servant had stopped by the library to inform him that Jimmy needed to see him for a fitting. Puzzled, Edd left his safe haven and ventured out to see what Jimmy had up his sleeve. The tailor had upgrading the newly appointed prince's wardrobe drastically since the royal announcement changed the librarians world.

'The heir of a kingdom needs to look the part' was the only thing Jimmy said whenever Edd asked why he was doing this.

Jimmy opened his door and smiled when he saw Edd. "Perfect timing, I just finished the pants. Come on in."

Edd stepped into Jimmy's studio. The smell of rich velvets and heavy brocades floated through the air. A few stuffed body maniquens held half finished projects. Rolls of fabric took up an entire table and the stack seemed to have no order to the chaos. A small fire on the other side of the space was heating a tea kettle. It was the opposite of Edd's well ordered library but it felt cozy.

"Come and have a seat. I was just about to make some tea if you would like a cup as well."

Edd smiled. "A cup of tea would be wonderful, thank you."

After they both had taken their seats and took a few sips of their drinks, Jimmy pointed out a mannequin set up next to his central work area.

"All I have left is to hem the pants and stitch a few more parts of the sleeves and it will be ready."

Edd marveled at the garment, impressed at the immaculate work done in such a short period of time. "It is beautiful, Jimmy. I don't know what to say."

Jimmy laughed. "If anyone asks who made it, send them my way. That is all the payment I will ever need. The word of a prince is worth its weight in gold. And we are friends after all. I want to see you looking your best."

Humming in agreement, Edd let his mind drift as he regarded the outfit when an idea suddenly came to him.

Smiling, Edd turned back to the young tailor. "Hey Jimmy, can you do me one more favor?"

* * *

Kevin had tried to keep himself on task as he buckled on his armor. Sleep still clung to him since was only able to get a few hours of sleep before he had to be up for the last round of the sword tourney. It was held in the morning so that everyone could get enough rest before the ball, especially the participants. But Kevin had stayed up late with Nazz, talking and going over a few of the dances Nazz knew was going to be in the rotation. Some of them were new and had yet to be preformed at such a large event. And the last thing Kevin wanted was to step on some lady's toes and upset his mother.

"Someone looks tired."

Standing at the entrance to his tent was Edd. His hair was pulled back loosely, revealing his long, slender neck.

Kevin gave Edd a half smile, trying to act nonchalant. "Well thank you for pointing that out. That's just want I needed to hear first thing before I go off to win glories and the affection of all the fawning ladies."

Edd snorted and stepped closer. "All of the ladies are fawning over you already. If there was to be any more fawning, you might have them fainting in droves. Shall I ask some of the servants to have chairs available to house all the swooning women?"

Kevin laughed heartily. "That might be a good idea. Hey, can you help me with this last buckle? Nat usually helps me with it, but I haven't seen him this morning."

When Edd got closer to him, Kevin tried not to stare at the other prince as he focused on the shoulder buckle. The early morning air had been a little chill, but Kevin felt warm with Edd standing so close to him. The smell of lavender and old books filled the air, a scent Kevin had come to associate with Edd. It was soothing in a way that Kevin could not really understand.

"There," Edd said triumphantly. "Now you are ready for your mock battle."

Kevin let out a sound of mock hurt. "How can you call such a display of arms 'mock'? It is an art form in and of itself that takes years of dedication and many, many bruises."

"And I bet it was many, many bruises, Prince Kevin." Edd said playfully.

A trumpet sounded, cutting the conversation short, much to Kevin's displeasure. He grabbed his sword and shield that were sitting off to the side, readying himself for what was to come.

"One moment," Edd said, grabbing Kevin's arm. "I have something for you."

Curious, Kevin faced Edd, who was untying his hair. After letting his hair fall loose around his shoulders, Edd held out a black and silver handkerchief. It looked brand-new and the stitching was well done.

"Since you gave me one before my last round, I thought it would be appropriate to return the gesture." Edd said, smiling softly.

Kevin fought to hide a blush. "That is very kind of you, Edd. Thank you."

Taking the piece of cloth, Kevin tied it just under his guard, where it was visible but not in the way of his grip. He turned his blade this way and that way, appreciating the gift.

"I hope it brings you as much luck as mine did," Edd said, pulling his token out of his pocket and using it to tie back his hair once more.

Then the princes, with their two tokens tightly secured, stepped out into the morning air. Edd gave Kevin one last smile before heading towards his seat with the king and queen. A fluffy feeling settled in the prince's chest as he watched the dark-haired boy walk away. He hadn't expected Edd to return the favor by giving a token in return. Looking down at the black and silver clothe that now donned the hilt of his sword, Kevin felt like he could take on the world.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I have been doing a lot of research on classic, synchronized dances from royal courts for the coming chapter. I want to paint a wonderful word picture worthy of the pairing and the setting for you all. Thank you for your patience between chapters since I don't update as much as I use to. Remember to**


End file.
